


Discount

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: PoleFit comes in handy, Secret Relationship, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: “Pole fit?” Rossi raised an eyebrow.“It’s a type of exercise that uses the physical side of pole dancing to promote a full body workout. Cardio, agility, strength training, it’s all there.” Spencer answered matter of factly, getting looks from the rest of the team before they turned to look back at you.“Sounds like you are more than qualified for this position.” Morgan chuckled.





	Discount

“We’re going to a strip club?” Morgan asked, his eyes wide. 

Hotch nodded in all seriousness, “It’s frequented by Victor Petrov. A local crime lord. We are going to need you guys undercover. With the exception of JJ.” 

“No way.” Prentiss shook her head. 

“There are cocktail waitresses there.” JJ pat her pregnant stomach, “But we will need one performer.” 

She, Prentiss, and Garcia looked at you. 

“What the hell guys?” you exclaimed. 

“You’re the one who told us all about your pole fit classes!” the technical analyst defended herself. 

“Pole fit?” Rossi raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s a type of exercise that uses the physical side of pole dancing to promote a full body workout. Cardio, agility, strength training, it’s all there.” Spencer answered matter of factly, getting looks from the rest of the team before they turned to look back at you.

“Sounds like you are more than qualified for this position.” Morgan chuckled.

“They’ve taken a class too!” you gestured to your female coworkers. 

“And that is why you are never allowed to plan girl’s night again!” Garcia groaned, remembering that night. 

Morgan stared around the room, disbelief on his features, “Baby girl, you’re holding out on me? Why was I not told?” 

“You don’t talk about your Y chromosome nights. So, we don’t talk about our lady nights.” Garcia defended herself. 

“We really just drink and try to get Pretty Boy laid. Hasn’t worked yet.” he answered with a shrug as Reid flushed red, looking at you.

You sighed, wanting to end the conversation, “I’ll do it. When?” 

“Tonight.” JJ replied, “We have the outfit and everything for you in the bathroom. The owner knows we are coming and is expecting you.”

You nodded and head towards the ladies’ room to go get ready.

~*~*~*~*~

As you were finishing putting on the ridiculous outfit you heard the door slowly open. 

“Y/N?” Reid’s voice filled the mostly empty bathroom. 

“I’m the only one in here, it’s clear.” you told him. You heard him close the door and you saw his feet under the stall as he began to pace by the sinks. 

“I don’t like this idea.” he admitted. 

“Well, I don’t like the idea of Morgan trying to get you laid every weekend.” you teased back in a joking tone, “I thought I was enough.” 

You could practically feel him rolling his eyes, “Well it’s not like I can tell him about us. I thought we wanted to keep this a secret.” 

“Well, you knowing all about my hobby didn’t help.” you quickly changed into the heels. 

“I read a lot.” he chuckled to himself, “Especially after you let me sit in on some of your workout sessions.” 

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes, “Don’t laugh.” You unlocked the stall and came out. 

Spencer froze as he looked you up and down, pausing at to stare at your toned stomach. 

“Okay, now I really don’t like this idea.” Spencer said, still eyeing all your exposed skin. 

“Don’t think I’ll do a good job?” you asked, as you leaned against the doorway of the stall. Raising one arm up to support your head, and placing the other one on your jutted hip. Spencer took in this new position and looked up quickly. 

“I think you’ll do too good of a job.” he stated as he stared up at the ceiling, clearing his mind. Then he looked down at your face, his voice sincere, “Just be careful, okay?” 

You nodded and set your old clothes down on the counter, “I’ll be fine. You, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, and Hotch will all be there just in case.” 

Spencer’s shoulders relaxed, that thought helping his worries. You picked up your long jacket and pulled it on.

“Besides, I hear that boyfriends get a discount on private dances.” you kissed his cheek quickly with a smirk. 

You left the room and a very flustered look Spencer Reid behind you. 

“Wait, Y/N! What you mean discount!?” he chased after you after a few moments.


End file.
